


Warped Vision

by Ghoshenite



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A whole bunch of original characters - Freeform, Avior is tired, Depression, Gen, Inspired by my trashy life, LBTQ+ Stuff, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Music is a coping device, Panic Attacks, a weird story, life - Freeform, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoshenite/pseuds/Ghoshenite
Summary: School, and drama go hand in hand.Mental health and need for recognition go togetherSo lets dive into mess and see what happens.





	Warped Vision

This story is inspired off somethings in my life.  Hope you enjoy.


End file.
